Weapons
Description Raze 1, Plain description of weapons. Raze 2, description of weapons, and stats available. Hopefully, Raze 3 will offer not only to select different weapons for each category, but to upgrade it, making it more powerful. It is also possible to pick up weapons, by crouching, and you can pick up weapons that you haven't brought, and use it when dropped by the opponent when he/she was killed. However, this will be more chaotic then ever in a multiplayer situation. More realistic weapon effects, and more detailed description of each weapon status. It is also possible that the creators will bring back something that was deleted in Raze 2, but existed in Raze 1: Manual reloading. There is also a hope for more side effects, like shieldsteal, freezing (Opponent's movements slowed down by half) or even powerup amplification. Upgrades There is a hope for weapon upgrades. Sadly, this might mean less weapon of choice to chose from, but it could mean more weapons in total as the weapons upgrade. So, one might think, "What will happen when I buy a different weapon to replace an upgraded weapon?" Hopefully, they will keep the weapon upgraded. One might also ask, "What happens if I want to battle with degraded weapons, but are upgraded?" Hopefully, they allow to degrade them, even sell them for an 80% value of the original buying price. Only Equipment in Raze 2 can enhance weapon stats. Hopefully, weapons of Raze 3 might allow you to upgrade them manually, to suit your style of combat, for a price. However, upgrading every weapon to full stat might destroy the weapons' nature, so a limited amount of manual stat amplification might be done. Automatically upgrading the weapon will keep the manually upgraded stats, but puts on top the new auto-upgrades. If alien campaign if finished, a coveted fourth upgrade will be unlocked, with extra-powerful stats. Below is an example of a possible Raze 3 weapon being upgraded, based on 3 Raze 2 weapons. Normal rocket launcher > Rocket launcher with slight homing ability, but slightly reduced rocket speed > Rocket launcher with original rocket speed with more improved homing > Coveted upgrade: Rocket launcher that is 3 times faster, more splash, less self-damage, and a touch of fire. Side effects Below here are the possible listed side effects attained by weapons. (e.g., fire damage, lifesteal, credits steal, etc) *Fire - Stays with the player after being hit, and continues to damage the opponent, 1% at a time (occasionally 2% with Fire++) *Lifesteal - Draws from the player health every shot *Lifegain - Gives the user health for ever shot, and/or hit at an enemy *Freezing - Slows the opponent down for a set period of time, in movement, shooting, etc. Negative effects will not be slowed down. *Shield drain - Draws from the player shield every shot. If no shields, it doesn't damage anything. *Shield gain - Gives the wearer shield for every shot/hit at the enemy. *Time twist- affects time *Powerup charger - If a powerup is active during use of weapon, effects of weapon will be amplified. #+ affects a weapon by making it better #++ doubles the effect. Weapons Listing I. Side Arm 1. [[|M9 Barret]] 2. [[|M22 Lusa]] 3. [[|Punisher]] 4. [[|Kite]] 5. [[|Vamp Charger]] 6. [[|Photon Blaster]] 7. [[|Hand Cannon]] 8. [[|Early Retirement]] 9. [[|Golden Gun]] II. Automatic 1. [[|Assault Rifle]] 2. [[|Bubble Blaster]] 3. [[|Assault Bouncer]] 4. [[|Hail Storm]] 5. [[|Devastator]] 6. [[|Acid Cannon]] 7. [[|AAR]] 8. [[|Jack Rifle]] 9. [[|Chaingun]] 10. [[|Bumblebee]] III. Close Range 1. [[|Shotgun]] 2. [[|NV]] 3. [[|Burster]] 4. [[|Zapper]] 5. [[|Terminator]] 6. [[|Blunderbuss]] 7. [[|Blaster]] 8. [[|Flamethrower]] 9. [[|Sledgehammer]] 10. [[|Precog]] IV. Long Range 1. [[|.50 Cal]] 2. [[|Pulsator]] 3. [[|DMR]] 4. [[|Barracuda]] 5. [[|Shocker]] 6. [[|Railgun]] 7. [[|Barret]] 8. [[|Holy Grail]] 9. [[|Gauss Rifle]] 10. [[|Tubular]] V. Explosive 1. [[|Rocket Launcher]] 2. [[|Shredder]] 3. [[|Grenade Launcher]] 4. [[|Thumper Mk V]] 5. [[|Accelerator]] 6. [[|Rapid Rocket]] 7. [[|Eggplant]] 8. [[|Flare Gun]] 9. [[|Fishbones]] 10. Dream Launcher